maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lhikan634/Wanted Dream Creatures
This page contains a list of all known Dream Creatures. See also "List of Shadow Creatures," "List of Hyrens," and "List of Special Species. {| style="width:100%; border-spacing:8px; margin:0px;" cellpadding="8" | style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cef2e0; vertical-align:top;" | A *Ababila *Abaquist *Aegris *Aerial Flist *Agovo *Agrilla *Ainjer *Akkar *Alaban :*Alaban Kit *Allio *Alpine Xamf *Arbolit *Arboll :*Giant Arboll *Aritex *Athik *Ayebaw B *Bagala :*Bagala Cub :*Bagala Hunter *Balamant :*Balamant Pup *Baldar :*Giant Baldar *Ballistic Baldar *Barreling Vemment *Beeb *Bhatar *Bikneets *Bisiwog: A small mole-like creature from the Underneath. It's self-defence is digging under the ground. Edyn collects on in Arena Night. *Black Stuff *Blade *Bleph *Blue Yajos *Bog Wellisk *Bolobog *Bone Cragnok *Bone Grag: A large skeleton like Grag from the sands of D'resh. He is not a shadow creature, but he is of a violent nature. *Braggle *Brannix: An Arderial dream creature resembling a pink, winged Furok as he is seen in the TV show *Brub: A large mushroom-like creature from the Underneath. Its eyes can light up nearby areas and is useful in caves. *Bubble Xyx *Bulabantu *Bungaloo (Naroom) :*Bungaloo (Weave) *Bwill C *Cactus Dryte *Caldera Aq *Carillion :*Carillion Titan: An enormous elephant from Naroom. Evu magines one in The Secret Chamber. :*Giant Carillion *Cave Rudwot *Cawh *Charg *Chasm Jile *Chogus :*Chogus Little :*Giant Chogus *Circling Darbok *Cloud Narth *Cloud Orshaa *Coal Ergar *Colossit *Colossus *Coral Pyder *Corf *Crag Quor *Cragnoc *Craw *Crawling Xamf *Creeping Ainjer *Crystal Arboll *Crystal Jile *Crystal Lascinth *Crystal Saris *Crystal Twinklet *Crystal Parmalag *Cyclone Vashp *Cyclone Xyx D *Darbok *Darge: Only seen in the first episode and in the cards. He resembles a rock golem and is used by Aidan. *Dasia *Deep Barl *Deep Wellisk *Desert Orsha *Diobor *Diomant *Djarmander: An ice-scorpian from Nar with the ability to freeze its opponents. The only character to have one is Tony, and he magines it quite often. *Drahkar *Drakan *Drowl: A pale-coloured lion used who chooses to become Edyn's dream creature in The Preserver. *Dryte E *Eebit *Ember Vard *Epik: A large blue bird which can fly. Strag uses one. It is also the best Arderial dream creature in the game. :*Grand Epik *Ergar F *Fird *Fire Chogo *Fire Grag *Firestorm Orish *Flambit *Flame Jakla *Flame Rudwot *Flame Trulb *Flugg *Flutter Yup *Flying Darbok *Flying Hinko *Forest Jile *Forest Plith *Forest Wudge *Foamotos: A large red dream creature. Strag uses it to help survive a fall. *Freep :*red-shelled Freep *Frost Raxis *Frusk *Furlosk *Furok :*Baby Furok :*blue-furred Furok :*brown-furred Furok *Furok Guardian *Furok Protector G *Galbit *Galiant *Garan *Garga *Gargagnor *Garlak *Ghazrun *Ghost Bwisp *Gia Pet *Giant Arboll *Giant Baldar *Giant Carillion *Giant Chogus *Giant Korit *Giant Parathin *Giant Parmalag *Giant Vulbor *Grakanden *Grand Epik *Granas *Granite Parmalag *Gransaber *Grass Etiki *Gratch *Graw *Great White Narth *Greater Gargagnor *Greater Vaal *Green Stuff *Gremble *Grendile *Grizzlede Moga *Grotto Phrup *Gum-Gum *Gwaeg *Gwomba H *Habob *Hapu *Hardshell Weebo *Heppeswip *Hubram *Hunter Furok *Hunter Jile *Hurricane Orish *Husp I *Ice Arboll *Ice Furok *Ice Vinoc *Icefield Ashryte *Ickle *Inferno Xyx *Inyx *Ithapher *Iximin *Izmer J *Jakla Prowler *Janx *Jile *J’ilth *Jip *Jore *Jumbor *Jungertrug *Jungle Eebit K *Karak *Karkik *Kelthet *Kier *Kintor *K'ky *Korrit :*Giant Korrit *Khisp *Korul *Kragg-Nok *Krawg *Krenkrajak *K'teeb :*K'teeb Cub :*K'teeb Thumper *Kwup *Kyroll L *Lahalou *Lascinth *Lava Aq *Lava Arboll *Lava Balamant *Leaf Arboll: An Arboll from Naroom. *Leaf Chogo: Appears to be a four-legged creature with a bird beak. He comes from Naroom, and Edyn has one. *Lesser Darbok *Lightning Braggle *Looph *Lovian *Lurking Minani M *Magma Jile *Magma Parmalag *Magor *Makoor *Maelstrom Vemment *Malevolent Corf *Megathan: Borse magines this creature in The Depths of Courage. Resembles a large sea monster. *Mirago *Moga :*Moga Pup *Mombak | style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cef2e0; vertical-align:top;" | M (cont. beginning with ''Moob) *Moob *Mosp *Moss Trulb *Moss Quido *Mowat *Muck Vinoc *Muggum *Mydra *Mythicore: A giant lion like creature with wings who is from Paradwyn. Its mane is made of animite, and it is the Guardian Hyren of Paradwyn. Its animite is the Paradwyn Dreamstone. N *N'kala *Nalo *Nemsa *Nightmare Construct *Nodi *Nyrex O *Obsis: A thorny snail-mole from D'resh. Tony acquires it in Enemy in the Sands. *Ocean Strider: Giant ocean strider from Orothe. He helps free the prisoners from the Realm Raiders and eventually becomes Strag's dream creature. *Orathan :*Orothan Flyer :*Baby Orothan *Osatch *Olum :*Olum Digger :*Olum Fiend :*Olum Mystic *Ooze Arboll *Oranragan *Orish *Ormagon *Ormalet *Orpus P *Pack Korrit *Pagajack *Pajuck Pet *Paradar *Paralit *Parathin: A large turtle from the deeps of Orothe that Tony, Edyn and Strag use to get to Orothe. :*Giant Parathin *Parmalag :*Giant Parmalag *Pebble Hinko *Peepers (and Snout) *Perathin *Pharan *Phrup *Platheus *Plith *Pody *Poison Baloo Root *Polar Eebit *Polar Rudwot *Porkuslime *Porphin *Primat *Primroot *Pyder *Pylofuf Q *Quallion *Quanjuel *Quido Swarm *Quor :*Quor Pup R *Rabbage *Rabid Bisiwog *Rala *Rask :*Rask Deserter *Raxis *Rayalon *Rayje's Construct *Reedwolf *Renegade Epik *River Abaquist *Rock Arboll *Rock Silth *Rock Yajo *Rokarum *Rokreeper *Rolling Baldar *Rot Arboll *Rous *Rudwot *Rufus *Ruid S *Sabertooth Jumbor *Sabreback *Sagawal *Sagaweave *Saitorr *Saladrit *Sand Sark *Sandsifter *Sandsinger *Sandstone Gila: A giant stone creature from The Sands of D'resh that is seen in Enemy of the Sands episode *Sandstorm Orshaa *Sandstorm Xyx *Saranther: Also known as Bagal, it is a large saber-tooth tiger from Paradwyn who is owned by Strag. *Sarazen Guard *Saraxen Keeper *Sarazan Outcast *Sareb *Sarf *Scarletsong Hwit *Scarletsong Lahalou *Scout Bungaloo *Scurrying Weggit *Sea Barl *Sea Jile *Seaweed Lascinth *Severos *Sharbloot *Sharkalith *Shimmering Orshaa *Shirdor: A large flying dream creature owned by Orwin that is extremely powerful. *Shock Vashp *Sikra *Silth Giant *Slarnath *Smoke Xyx *Snag Arboll *Sneaky Weebo *Snout (and Peepers) *Snow Barl Pup *Spark Chogo *Speag :*Speag Sprouts *Sphor *Spore Vashp *Spray Narth *Stagadan :*Stagadan Charger *Stingla *Stone Quor *Striped Korrit *Stubborn Chogus *Stumbling Jungertrug *Sunglare Celphet *Surf Diel *Swamp Moga *Swamp Weebo *Sylorum *Syre *Szhar :*Szhar May T *Taglat *Terkoz *Thoughtful Baldar *Thunder Vashp *Thresh *Thrybe *Tidal Karak *Tillant *Tithragar *T'kanzam *Toad Dog *Toasted Yajo *Torpar *Tree Hinko *Tree Rudwott *Treebit *Treepsh *Trigash *Trogovo *Tropical Jumbor *Tropical Plith *Tropical Vinoc *Trulb *Tunnel Parmalag *Tusk Bwisp *Tweave *Tweaven *Twee *Twunk U *Uban *Ugger :*core version of Ugger. *Umbu *Urhail *Urigant *Uwamar V *Vaal *Vard *Vashp *Vellup :*Elder Vellup *Vemment *Venger *Venomous Korrit *Vine Bhatar *Vinoc *Vogo *Vopok *Vortex Orish *Vrak *Vulbor :*Giant Vulbor *Vuryip W *Wandering Balamant *Warlum *Warrior Olum *Wasperine :*Wasperine Stalker *Weave Arboll *Weebat *Weebo: Appears in the Battle for the Moonlands game and the cards. It is the starter dream creature for Naroom Magi. :*Elder Weebo *Weethan *Weggit *Wellisk :*Wellisk Pup *Wither Twee *Worgle X *Xala *Xamf *Xyx :*Xyx Elder :*Xyx Minor Y *Yajo *Yark :*Elder Yark *Yaromant *Yarothis *Yaw *Yebeed *Yollum *Youble Z *Zassyfer *Zuung *Zyavu Category:List Category:Dream Creatures